


一目连cei

by Jujiujiu



Category: [阴阳师]一目连
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jujiujiu/pseuds/Jujiujiu
Kudos: 5





	一目连cei

[阴阳师]一目连cei

一目连是上苍赐予人世间最温柔的礼物。  
即便是不被无知贪婪的人类所珍惜，即便失去所有的信仰堕化成妖，他依旧日复一日像风一般柔和地对待着万事万物。  
寮里几乎所有的式神都喜欢一目连，年纪小些的山兔孟婆不敢在那些高冷的妖怪面前造次，便更喜欢缠着他，要他给变龙卷风，还要把神龙当坐骑飞天玩，通常一目连都是应允的，有时候被黏得紧了才悄悄躲起来避些热闹。  
只有你知道一目连会躲去哪里。  
是那座曾经属于他的，破败的神社。  
你也并非有意跟踪，只是恰巧那时你也走到了神社附近，正好瞥见一目连站在石阶上暗自神伤，你转身想悄悄离开，不料其实早已被他发现。  
“大人过来吧，同我看看这风景。”  
你尴尬地从一棵树后现身向他走去，思考着要不要解释一下你可没有什么跟踪癖好，免得他觉得你是个变态。  
“大人可知这是哪里？”风神很自然地带过了你的忧虑。他永远都是这么的善解人意。  
“这里是……神社。”你的神社。你本想这么说。  
“我在这里度过了无比漫长的岁月，”他突然看向你，“能遇到大人，一目连很知足。”  
你以肉眼可见的速度红了脸，不知该如何回应一目连的深情。  
“大人不要误会，能陪伴大人并肩作战，一目连觉得很荣幸。”  
于是你的脸，更红了。  
相比于最为衰败的时刻，神社目前的风貌已经算是良好了，定期还有人会来打扫修葺，只不过已经没有人再记得这里曾经有一位风神大人为了拯救村民于洪流而牺牲了自己的一只眼睛。  
没有人再记得曾经的供奉与信仰。  
而甘愿沦入妖道的一目连，也不再需要这些了。  
你知晓这些故事，每回想起总是忍不住为他感到惋惜，分明你作为旁观者听得眼泪都快要溢出眼眶，本尊却是一脸的云淡风轻。

“大人有问题想问的话，问便是了。”风神看出了你的纠结。  
“保护这些不懂感恩的人类，放弃为神的资格……你后悔过吗？”  
“人类终究是脆弱的，带着七情六欲经历着不过数十载的光阴，面对天灾人祸生老病死，做出他们认为更安稳的选择并没有错。”他说得极为平静，“请大人谨记一目连一句话，任何时候，都请大人以自己的安危为重。”  
你很困惑，为什么突然被这样告诫。  
“这寮里除大人之外都是有着强大力量的妖，我们面对伤病不过动动妖力便可恢复，可大人血肉之躯，每日与我们经历着的是相同的凶险，一目连只担心有一日，再护不住大人。”  
你了然地拍拍他，让他不用担心，半开玩笑地说打不过就逃可是你的人生宗旨，别的本事不敢说，保命技能必然是一流的。

前段日子京都郊外出现了新的大妖，妖术极其狠毒，折损了不少阴阳师都未能成功收服，你偏不信邪，要带着鬼切他们去试试。不知道是哪里来的勇气，你甚至没有带上任何一位治疗系式神。一目连也被你留在了寮中陪姑姑照看小朋友。而给他们的理由是，你不过是去打些御魂回来。  
刚开始你还占着上风，心中暗喜也不是这么难解决的妖怪嘛，没想到这只是那妖怪的计谋，时间拖久了大家都开始体力不支，而那妖怪似乎还能不断吸收你的攻击力转化为自己的力量，当你终于意识到想要撤退时，却发现脚下的泥土已经变成了一滩泥沼，而你正在慢慢陷入其中。  
眼见那妖怪一点点在靠近想要终结你，你慌了神开始大声呼救，丢面子是免不了了，但至少保住了小命。  
是源氏的一名年轻阴阳师救了你，也同你一样不自量力地想要靠自己解决这妖怪，而你二人合力也不过刚能逃出生天罢了。  
你们看着彼此的狼狈模样哈哈大笑，结为好友。自那次退治后，你们经常见面，谈天说地，偶尔也相约着一起打打御魂材料。  
单纯的你自然不会防备他递来的酒，想着你也不是小朋友了，喝些酒也无妨，怎会料到那酒里竟被他下了药？  
明明浑身发烫你却只当是酒劲太猛，不想薄了情义你将剩下一饮而尽，请他送你回去，又没有说清自己的住处。  
他搀扶你起身，理所应当地将你带到了他的寮内，此时你已经意识迷离，哪里分辨得清哪儿是哪儿，身上的燥热的感觉越来越强烈，只听耳边你那好友说着热的话便帮你脱了衣服的话，然后便有双手急切地解了你的衣带。  
你本能地意识到有些不对劲，无奈四肢发麻，使不出力，只能动动嘴皮子骂他是个流氓，听上去反倒有种欲拒还迎的感觉。  
那人已经露了自己的本性，正想对你下手之时，一股妖风忽地将他卷起重甩到墙上，那位一向和善的风神大人御着神龙破窗而入，周身散发着阵阵寒气，他看到床上的你几乎被剥得精光，脱下自己的外衣一把将你裹住带走。他是御风的神明，在他周围都是清清凉凉的，你忍不住贴上他，刚好能解你身上的难受。  
“可知错了？”你被安置在了神社，一目连是真的生气了，换作平常他至少也唤一句“大人”才是。  
“我也不知道他是那样龌龊的人……”你有些委屈，他说得仿佛你是有意让自己陷入危难似的。  
“欺瞒我们私自参与退治是其一；与不过认识数日的阴阳师喝酒是其二；差点……差点……”他说不下去，“算了，还好没有事。”  
你嘿嘿一笑，觉得一目连还是对你心软，撒娇道：“这不是有连连在嘛……我不担心。”  
你从未这么亲密地喊过他，风神红了耳朵，干咳一声岔开话题，“大人身上可有什么不适？”  
你解了解衣领，感觉体内又腾起了一股热气，“没事，就是有点热，过会儿就好了。”  
手背贴上你发烫的脸，他摇摇头，“大人可真是心大，都红成只煮熟的虾了还说没事。”  
你总也不好说自己喝了春药，只能辩解说就是酒喝急了，没缓过来。但你心虚不敢看他，就怕他能闻出些什么。  
好在他也只是笑笑，说你应当和酒吞练练酒量再去喝别人的酒。你心想那妖酒哪是你能喝得下去的，怕是一口直接告别人世了。

一目连抱着你让你靠在他身上，自己运着微风散去你的热度，可这无法驱除你身体里的药性，反倒加剧了它的作用。  
你现在敏感异常，体内宛如在被百只虫蚁啃咬，又痒又痛。  
“难受……连连……”  
开了口便无法再隐瞒下去，而他也早就看出了你并不只是喝多了酒这么简单的。  
对于你说你被下了春药这件事一目连并没有做出任何回应，但他更为直接，掀开你裙子的手没有丝毫犹豫，手指触及穴口时你哆嗦了一下，往他身上靠了靠。  
“大人请相信我。”  
修长的手指探入到底，你舒服地嘤了一声，觉得有些羞耻你赶忙捂住了自己的嘴。  
“不必压抑着。”  
他又加入了一根手指，先是慢慢的抽插，看你已经适应便加快了速度，你听到那“噗噗”的水声尴尬极了，想到被风神看到了你这般浪荡的模样，眼泪便止不住地掉。  
听到你那故意忍耐住的哭声，他慌忙停了手，“是弄疼大人了吗？”  
你摇头，他这一问你哭得更加委屈，连连道歉：“真的对不起，我不想以这种姿态让你看见的……我也不想你做这样的事……”  
他抹去你的眼泪，柔声道：“一目连只是不想大人如此难受，等大人度过今晚，一目连便消失可好？”  
你知道他误会了你的意思，抓着他说“不是的不是的”，“我只是觉得你并不喜欢我却要为我做这样的事……”  
“谁告诉大人一目连不喜欢您的呢？”他打断你。“大人可愿将重要的第一次交予我？”  
你茫然地看着他，“这……用手指吗？”  
他笑了，“大人未经人事，我只是怕伤到您，不过现下既然大人状态很好……”他突然翻身将你压在身下，“那一目连便做些什么了。”  
风神细密的吻一点一点落在你的脸上，你没这经历不知该如何回应，于是当他试图勾起你的舌头与他交缠时，你下意识地咬了他一口。  
“嘶……大人真是一点都不懂呢。”他丝毫不怪你，反倒很喜欢你的青涩，轻吻了一下你的额头。  
腰被他的手臂垫起，他的炙热抵在你的穴口却迟迟没有进入，他似乎比你还要更紧张，不停地在深呼吸。就连这气息，对你来说都有着撩拨的作用。  
“大人，是一目连的心头挚爱……”  
你的身体愈发滚烫，意识已经屈服于药的威力，“别表白了啊……你快点……”  
他也憋了许久，听你催促便挺身进入，他的尺寸不小，与刚才的手指对比鲜明，尽管前戏已经做足，可你依然有些不适应。  
他没有马上动作，只是俯身吮住了你的乳尖，灵巧的舌头环绕着打圈，合着药力很快把你的情欲撩拨更甚。  
“大人将手给我。”  
你顺从的把双手放到他的掌心，他握住，与你十指相扣，随后高举过头顶，让你的整个身体暴露得更加无遗。  
此刻他才开始慢慢抽插，他总是先浅浅的送入一些，然后在你毫无防备时全力一刺，听你被折腾得呻吟不断。  
你没想到他竟如此腹黑，在床事上又有着如此丰富的经验，被撞得意乱情迷时还不忘开他玩笑是不是曾经有很多女孩子被他拐骗上了床。  
他没有正面回答你，只是将你摆弄成侧身的姿势，狠狠地进入你的最深处，把你的哭喊撞得支离破碎。  
他拉你起身使你不得不看着他进出你的身体，那巨物抽刺着带出了些许黏腻的透明液体，你羞极了别过头去，只听一目连轻笑一声，温柔地托住你的脖子仍是将你放倒在枕上。  
你感觉好像过去了很久很久，他却依然没有结束，张开的双腿已经酸得不行，只得央求他快一点。  
“那大人用手可好？”  
他抓着你的手包裹住他那物什上下撸动，它似乎又涨大了一些，而一目连的喘息比刚刚更粗沉了，手上的速度则愈渐加快。  
他终在你手里缴械，浓精喷射在你的胸口和脸上，他有些不好意思，赶忙用毛巾帮你清理干净。  
药效解除了，你也折腾累了，沉沉睡去前只听到一目连跟你说他出去一趟很快便回。

清晨你是被外面的喧扰声惊醒的，源氏家族几乎出动了所有阴阳师包围了神社，双双眼睛都紧盯着你与身边的一目连。  
你不知自己犯了什么事惹了众怒，还要连累风神至此。  
为首的那位长者挥了挥手，身后便有人抬上了担架，那上面躺着你曾以为的至交好友，也就是他昨晚对你下药让你苦不堪言。可现在的他双眼深陷，面色惨白没有一丝气息，他这是……死了？  
“身为阴阳师竟然放任自己的式神杀害同僚，今天你必须给个说法！”  
那长者气势威严，短短一句话就直接地道明了情况，在场不知情者自然也以为是你对源氏的年轻阴阳师下了毒手。  
你从没见过这种场合受过这种冤屈，急得语无伦次地解释：“不是我们做的，是他对我下药再先的，我们喝了酒……他想……一目连不过是救走了我，并没有伤害他啊！”  
“家仆亲眼所见你的式神闯入，你说我们的阴阳师对你下药，证据呢！”  
证据……这哪有什么证据……  
他看你不说话，知道你根本没有底气，便更加咄咄逼人：“若是真下了药，你现在又怎么会好好地站在这里，难道是和这个妖怪苟合了吗！”  
此话一出你的形象更加不堪，可你又编不出个圆满的谎言，对此也不知如何是好，只能向一目连求助。  
“你快告诉他们你没有杀那个人，否则他们一定不依不饶的！”  
可一目连只是淡淡的看了你一眼，将你向边上轻轻一推，“大人去酒吞身边待着吧，这件事一目连可以解决的。”  
他给了你一个无比坚定的眼神，也是，他那么稳重，必然能给这些人一个满意的答复。

“真是肮脏丑陋的嘴脸啊……”向来温良的风神口中竟吐出这么几个词语，听得在场的人一愣。“就如同这小人一般，活该被戳瞎双眼送入地府受尽折磨。”  
一片哗然，你也震惊了，他这是承认自己杀了源氏的阴阳师了吗？可一目连怎么会杀人呢？自始至终他都只想庇佑他的子民啊！  
“不可能，这是误会，”你的辩护几乎被讨伐一目连的呼声盖过，“他昨晚一直和我在一起！他……”  
“大人！”一目连制止你再继续往下说，“是一目连没能克制住自己的杀性，在您入睡后偷偷潜入杀害了那个阴阳师，连累大人被误会，还请大人不要再为我多做辩解了。”

他们逼迫你今日必须将一目连送返神龛，否则你与寮内的式神将再无宁日。神龛是什么地方，让他魂飞魄散你如何下得了手。  
就在你为难之时，不知是谁提了一句“若是这小姑娘不同意我们便在这儿烧死他！”  
一呼百应，很快有人找来了干柴与火把，向一目连扔去，烈火在瞬间蔓延向了神社，一目连站在火圈之中，不躲也不避，这些人为了防止他逃跑，甚至设了结界。  
你不管不顾的往里冲，却被酒吞死死拉住，“他早就想好了，你救不了他，他也不会让你救他的。”  
是了，他是风神啊，这火势在短短一瞬间燃得如此剧烈，想必他，从未想过让自己活着走出这里。  
“还请大人谨记一目连说过的话。”这是他对你说的最后一句话。

任何时候，请大人以自身安危为重。

风神连带着他的神社一同化为了灰烬，他曾在这里接受人们的供奉，庇佑着那些信仰他的子民，而今他同样在这里，用生命保护了他最后的一个信徒，此生唯一的爱人。


End file.
